Family Strength
by Bonnie-n-clyde1982
Summary: Strength bonds a family together and leads them to a treasure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"Alright boys, line em up! I got a special run over to Wilson's Hill that I need someone to take. Any volunteers?"

Not a single sound or move was made.

"That's what I thought. Buck, you draw first, then Cody, and so on round the circle of ya."

Teaspoon held out his fist with straws sticking out of the top. Cody drew, then Buck, then Noah. Jimmy was holding his breath. He always got the short straw and it was yet to be his turn. Kid went next. He picked a straw and pulled it out.

"Welp, that's it. Kid you leave as soon as you pack."

Jimmy let his breath out. Kid didn't argue. He just went and started packing.

"Thank God it wasn't me this time." Jimmy said to Cody.

"Same here." Said Cody.

"Well since you two aren't going, here is a list of supplies that Emma needs. Hit the road. Times a wastin."

"Really?" Asked Jimmy

"Do I look like I'm jokin?"

Cody moaned and walked to the wagon. Jimmy followed dragging his feet. Teaspoon smiled. He turned and walked with Kid as he came out the bunkhouse with his bedroll.

"Kid, I need you to ride over to Wilson's Hill. There is an important letter waiting on ya at the Marshal's. Drop it off at the fort on your way home. Take your time, this ain't no rush, just be careful. I ain't sure what this is about."

"It's no problem. I can be there and back in two days."

"Just take your time and watch yourself."

"I will."

Buck came leading Katy out of the barn. He handed her reins to Kid. Kid looped them over his saddle and tied his bedroll on her back. Lou came from the bunkhouse and hugged Kid goodbye.

"I'll see you in two days."

"Ride safe, Kid." Said Lou

"Always."

Kid mounted Katy. He waved at everyone in the yard and rode off in the direction of Wilson's Hill. He made the way to town in good time. He was actually early so he stopped at the restaurant to eat a quick meal. After eating, he made his way over to the Marshal's office were he was supposed to pick up the letter. After tucking the letter inside his jacket, he went, mounted his horse, and rode out of town. Kid made camp about five miles out. After making sure everything was secure, he laid down for the night. He would get up early and then he could make the fort by noon. After that, he would slowly make his way home and be there hopefully in time for supper. Kid laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Kid woke right before dawn the next morning. After picking up camp, he set out for the fort. He rode at a steady easy gallop. The faster that he could deliver this, the faster he could set out back home and to Lou. He made the fort as planned around noon. He rode past the gate as the first guard stopped him.

"Evening. I have an urgent letter here for Major Cuyler from Marshal Smith."

"Pony Express?"

"Yes sir."

"One minute." The guard said as he signaled the other guard.

"Follow him."

"Yes sir."

Kid followed the guard into the fort and came to a stop at small cabin. He waited outside while an older man opened the door.

"Major Cuyler?"

"It is."

"Here's a letter from Marshal Smith."

"Thank you son. I've been expecting this. Can we interest you in a hot meal before you head out for all your trouble?"

"I really appreciate the offer sir, but I think I'll be on my way."

"Sure?"

"Yes sir, thank you though."

"Anytime, thank you for my letter." With that the old Major walked back inside.

As Kid was escorted out the fort, he was ready to be home. The letter delivered, his job was done. He set out at an easy lope toward the station. He looked at the sun in the sky. He figured that he would make supper. As he rode along the trail, he noticed a wagon on its side. He drew his gun as he approached. He looked around but saw no one. The old mule pulling the wagon was dead. He got off and looked at the mule. It had been shot in the head. As he stood back up, he heard the click of a gun at his back.

"Alright sonny, stop right there."

"I don't mean no harm, just thought I could help."

"Just like those other men were helping."

"What others?"

"The ones who spooked my mule and caused my wagon to turn over."

"Where are they, sir?"

"Sir? Really, who are ya?"

"I'm just passin through, I ride for the Pony Express. Like I said, I don't mean you any harm. I just want to help you."

The old man looked at Kid. He slowly put his shotgun down.

"You can turn around now."

Kid turned to face the man with his hands up.

"Heaven's sake, put ya damn hands down. If I wanted to shoot ya, I would've just shot you when you first rode up. Something told me not to, ya know."

"What happened here?"

"These three fellas spooked my mule causing him to run for it. I lost control of my wagon. Poor ole mule broke his leg. I had to shoot him. Now I got me one hell of a hole to dig."

"You gonna bury the mule?"

"Of course, he was my best friend. Also the three fellas over there."

Kid looked over where he had pointed and saw the bodies of the men in the distance.

"Sir, I ain't in no hurry, let me help you. Got a shovel?"

"Got one better. I got two." Laughed the old man.

Kid smiled and shook his head. He was such a quirky little man. As they dug the hole, Kid looked at the old man. He probably wasn't but 5 foot at the most. He was just as fat as he was tall. Wonder what those men could have wanted from him? After a few hours of digging, they had a hole big enough for the mule and the men. Kid tied a rope around the mule as Katy pulled the animal's carcass to the hole. After they had covered the mule and buried the men, the day was almost to an end. Kid decided to camp there for the night.

"Let me take you to town in the morning."

"I would be mighty obliged. Can't really see an old fat fart like myself making that walk although you may have to pick me up and put me on that big ass horse o yours."

"I'll get you up there." Laughed Kid

"We shall see about that."

"Why did those men try to rob you, I don't mean to pry, but you got much of nothing with you?"

"I don't know. Probably just seen me for easy pickins. I mean, do I look like I could run away."

"I'm not going to answer that, but I can see that you put up one hell of a fight."

"They caused me to kill my mule. Sons of bitches deserved to die."

"I hate to leave your things here while we leave, they might not be here when you get back."

"Ain't worried none. Ain't got much. Only things I have of value belonged to my late wife. I'll take them with me."

"I'm sorry to hear about her."

"Don't worry none. She was just as fat and ugly as me. We were two peas in a pod. My sarcasm and her ornery ways, we were quite a pair. As stuffy as she was, she was always beautiful to me. But enough of that, she been gone bout five years now. Doc said her heart gave out but in all truthfulness, the meanness probably killed her. You got someone special?"

"Yes sir. I can't wait to get back home to her. She is probably on top of her head right now cause I'm late."

"All because of a fat fart. You tell her it's my fault. Tell her an old sarcastic fat man sure as hell wouldn't be able to walk into town. Especially after digging a hole for his old mule."

"She ain't like that. She will understand that I had to help in any way possible. I think she would like you."

The old man rolled around til he got up.

"I tell ya, I catch hell doing that." He said as he walked over to his wagon.

He rummaged around and came back with a rather small odd looking quilt. He handed it to Kid.

"Give this to your lady. Tell her to keep it safe and one day when she least expects it, she will gaze upon it and see what it holds for y'all."

"I can't take that. It was my pleasure to help you."

"Sonny, this here was my wife's. It went everywhere with us. She loved this old thing and maybe your girl will show it the same love. It ain't much but it is pretty special."

"It's your wife's, I can't take that from you."

"Sure ya can. Now stick your arms out and I will just place it there."

Kid laughed and did as the old man said.

"Now see. Not hard at all. Well goodnight sonny. I will see you in the morning."

"Night."

Kid tucked the quilt under his saddle and soon fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The sun shone down on Kid's face. He rolled over and opened his eyes. He stretched and sat up looking for the old man. He looked around the camp. The old man and his little belongings were gone. Kid got up and walked around the area. Kid hadn't even bothered to get his name so he didn't know who to shout for. Kid waited thirty minutes and the odd fellow never showed. He hated to just leave, not knowing where the old man had went. Kid killed time a little while longer. Once he was sure the man was not coming back, he saddled Katy. He saw the odd little quilt under his saddle on the ground. He held it up to look at it. It was such a strange little thing. It appeared to be pieces of material sewn in odd angles. Lines of stitch ran all over it. The person who made it obviously didn't know how to sew. He folded it and tied it behind his bedroll. He mounted and turned towards the station.

The station soon came into view . Kid rode up to the barn and jumped off. Lou came running outside and grabbed him in a bear hug. Teaspoon and Buck walked over and got a hold of Kid's horse.

"What happened? You were supposed to be back yesterday."

"On the way home, I came across an old man with a rolled wagon. I'm sorry that you worried Lou, but I had to stop and help him. Took most of the day as he wanted to bury his dead mule."

"Bury a mule?" Asked Teaspoon.

"Sure enough. He was such a strange man. He was gone when I got up this morning. Ain't got a clue as to where."

"Well he must have a destination in mind." Said Teaspoon.

"Come on, Emma has some leftovers for ya." Said Lou.

Kid grabbed his bedroll and the quilt. He followed Lou inside the bunkhouse. Lou went to fetch his plate for him as Kid opened his trunk and tossed the odd quilt inside. Lou didn't even notice that he had it. After eating some lunch, he walked with Lou to the pond. He told her about the little man and his antics. She laughed at the way Kid said he described himself. As they walked back to the bunkhouse, Kid was reminded of the quilt. He took Lou inside.

"The man gave me this quilt to give to you. Said his wife loved it and he hoped you would give it the same kind of love."

Lou looked at the odd stitched little thing. She laughed.

"It is so ugly but I do love it. I wish I could tell him thanks." Laughed Lou.

"It is ugly isn't it."

"Yeah but it must be something pretty special. I do love it."

Lou folded the quilt and put it on the foot of her bunk. She kissed Kid right before the other riders came filing in for bed.

"Enough of that. We live here too." Said Jimmy.

"Y'all should have just got it out your system at the lake." Said Cody yawning.

Kid and Lou just smiled as they all piled onto their bunks.

The next morning was bright and cool. Lou had a run so she left at daybreak. It was a quick one so she would be back by night. The others had to repair the roof of the barn. The last storm had ripped some boards down.

"I ain't goin up there." Said Cody looking up.

"Really Cody, you scared." Taunted Jimmy.

"Damn right and I ain't afraid to admit it."

"I'll get the ropes." Said Buck

Teaspoon came over to the pow wow. He looked up as well.

"Well boys, two of ya got to climb on up there. I would tie these ropes around your waist."

"What you mean Teaspoon?" Asked Noah.

'To stop you from falling.' signed Ike.

"Thank ya Ike. Got to use your sense boys. Looks like I got to tell ya how to. So here's how we goin to do this. First let's decide who is going up top." He said as he looked at his boys.

"I done said I ain't. I'm scared Teaspoon." Said Cody

"Well looks like I got an honest one."

Jimmy rolled his eyes at Cody.

"Mr. Hickok, you act like you got a problem with Cody admitting he is scared."

"No, he is just trying to get out of working."

"So you ain't scared then."

"Who me? Hell no!"

"Got one volunteer, who's next?"

Jimmy groaned as Kid stepped forward.

"I'll go up."

"Ok boys there's two. Now second I'm gonna pair y'all with someone who can hold your weight. Let's see here. Cody, you and Hickok. Buck, you and Kid. Ike, you and Noah will be in charge of supplies. Y'all will put them in a bucket and pull them by rope up to them. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why do I have the chicken?" Asked Jimmy

"Cause I said so." Answered Teaspoon.

"We'll see how you like it when your feet are off the ground Jimmy." Said Cody

"Whatever."

"Why do we need all these ropes?" Asked Buck

"I got to explain everything. Jimmy and Kid go up the ladder and wait at the top. Cody and Buck, you will tie the ropes around your waist and then you throw your ropes across the roof. Jimmy and Kid, tie the ropes around your waist before you go up top. If you slip and fall, Buck and Cody will stop you from hitting the ground. It's that simple."

"Doesn't sound simple " murmured Jimmy.

"I got it. Makes sense." Said Kid.

Jimmy rolled his eyes again.

"Now git up those ladders." Teaspoon said as he sat back and watched the chaos unfold.

Buck did as he was told and threw his rope across. It fell right beside Kid, who tied it around his waist and went to climb up. He sat on top of the roof waiting for Jimmy. Cody threw his rope probably ten times before it even landed close.

"Oh my God Cody, I've aged five years waiting on you." Said Jimmy as he tied himself.

"You can't rush perfection Jimmy!" Yelled Cody.

Jimmy climbed up and sat facing Kid. An hour passed as board after board went up the rope. The sun was beating down on them, making them all sweat. As they were nearing the last portion of the roof, Jimmy stood to walk closer to Kid with the last board. He lost his footing and slipped. Kid jumped for his hand and caught it just as he was about to slide all the way down. This caused Kid to slide down on his chest. He was facing the ground.

"Cody pull me up!" Yelled Jimmy

"I'm trying you big oxe. I can't move ya!"

"Teaspoon your idea ain't working! I'm slipping!" Yelled Jimmy

"Buck pull me up!" Yelled Kid

"I can't as long you got a hold of Jimmy!"

Jimmy slid farther down the side, pulling Cody up on the other side until his feet was off the ground.

"Teaspoon! I need help!" Yelled Cody as Teaspoon came round the corner.

He grabbed ahold of Cody's rope and started pulling.

"Kid your rope." Said Jimmy

Kid looked up at his waist. His rope was coming untied. He took the rope and wrapped it around his arm and held tight. Kid looked up and saw Jimmy's rope was breaking apart cause it was rubbing at the top of the barn.

"Teaspoon! Y'all don't pull it! The rope is breaking! Ease us down to the ladders instead!" Yelled Kid

Noah and Ike ran to place the ladders under Jimmy and Kid.

"Let me go Kid. Get the weight off your arm." Said Jimmy

"You might fall."

"I ain't gonna fall. Let's just ease down."

Just as Jimmy said those words, his rope chafed in two. The tension gone, all Jimmy's weight slid down. Kid hadn't let go yet and he felt his arm snap under the sudden weight of Jimmy. He cried out but he didn't let go. Jimmy looked up at Kid. His face contorted in pain.

"Kid just let me go, I'll be ok."

"No you're almost to the ladder Jimmy."

Jimmy felt Kid's grasp weaken. He was able to free his hand from Kid's. He slid down the roof to the edge where he grabbed a board before going over. Noah ran over with the ladder and put it as close to Jimmy as possible. Buck kept easing Kid on down.

"I'm out of slack Kid!" Yelled Buck over the barn.

"I'm too far away!"

"Let the rope go Kid!" Yelled Jimmy

Kid closed his eyes and let go of the rope. He slid down straight for Jimmy. Just as he was about to go over, Jimmy caught his arm and held tight. Ike ran over with the other ladder. Kid pulled himself onto it. Jimmy and Kid climbed down and fell on the ground. Teaspoon, Cody and Buck came rushing around the barn. All of them out of breath.

"Well boys, that was interestin. Plan worked out fine."

"Sure it did, I got a damn bruise all the way around the middle." Moaned Jimmy pulling up his shirt.

Kid lay still looking up.

"You ok Kid?" Asked Teaspoon.

"Not really, felt my arm snap."

Teaspoon looked at him realizing that he was injured. He ran over.

"I'm sorry Kid. All fooling aside, what happened?"

"Just felt my arm snap and now I can't move it."

"Lay still. Cody, run for the doc!"

Cody came back within minutes with Doc Barnes. Kid laid in the dirt while Doc checked him out. Emma came rushing up from her house.

"What in the world?" She asked

"We was fixing the roof, my plan didn't quite go as planned." Said Teaspoon.

"Really Mr. Spoon."

She knelt beside Kid.

"Well good news is, it isn't broke but his shoulder is dislocated. I just have to pull it back in place. Son, this is gonna be a tad bit painful."

"Figured as much."

"You ready?"

Kid nodded and Doc jerked his arm back into place. Kid yelled in agony but once it was over, it felt better.

"Teaspoon, let him rest that arm for a few days. He will just be sore for a while."

"Thanks Doc. I'll be by later to settle up with ya."

"See ya then."

Doc left the boys all still sitting on the ground. Kid slowly got up and wiggled his shoulder. He was sore as hell. Jimmy pulled his shirt up again to look at the purple ring he had around his midsection. Emma looked over and noticed.

"Exactly what was your plan?"

"Well you see, we tied ropes around each other so as the ones up top wouldn't fall. It worked pretty good til the rope popped." Answered Teaspoon.

"Mr. Spoon! What would have happened if they fell off the other side? Get your tail in the barn. Come on boys, chores is over for today."

"I didn't really think of that. Next time, I got me a better idea." Said Teaspoon as the boys groaned walking away from the barn.

Five men were searching the over turned wagon on the trail. They couldn't find what they were looking for. Colton watched his men search, only to find nothing. The other men that he had sent, he could only assume were in the fresh grave. He screamed in anger.

"Boss, we found a set of tracks over here."

"One rider?"

"Appears to be. What you want to do?"

"Follow. Let's see where they lead."

"Think that whoever it is, has it?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Colton and his gang mounted up to follow the tracks. Only the tracks were leading them straight to Sweetwater.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Cody jumped on his horse to meet Lou. He grabbed the pouch and was off. Lou slid to a stop. Ike came and took her horse for her. She saw Jimmy walking kinda stiff toward the bunkhouse.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"One of Teaspoon's ideas."

She laughed as they went inside. Kid was lying on his bunk. He stood and she gave him a hug. He flinched as she squeezed him.

"You too?" She asked.

"Me what?"

"I told her we got swindled into one of Teaspoon's ideas." Said Jimmy

Lou just shook her head as Kid told her of the roof fiasco. She felt bad for his hurt arm but laughed as Jimmy pulled his shirt up to reveal his purple stripe.

While the riders were laughing over the last bad idea, Colton was watching the station.

"It's an Express station." He told his men

"Think one of them has it."

"They must. We was on an Express trail."

"How do we know which one?"

"The usual way. We will catch us a few. We should find out eventually."

"What do we do with the ones who don't got it?"

"Oh, we'll store them somewhere safe. The one who does have it will give it up to save them. I feel sure of that. It will all work out in our favor, don't you worry. They won't suspect a thing. They don't even know what they've got."

"They will suspect something is up when they start not showing on schedule."

"Well fellas, they have to make runs. The mail can't wait. We will take them on their rides and wherever else we can. Now let's go find us a hiding place."

Buck got ready for his run the next day. Cody was due back any minute. He leapt on his horse as he saw him in the distance. Cody came charging into the yard, Buck grabbed the pouch at a run. He had been riding for a little over an hour and slowed as he was going through the wooded part of the trail. He pulled back causing his horse to slide to a stop. A man on horseback sat in the middle of the trail. Buck didn't like the look of this so he turned his mount to go back the other way only to have another man block it. He looked around. They came from all directions as his horse danced nervously while they closed in. They pulled their guns.

"Get down off that horse."

Buck raised his hands and did as they asked.

"Drop your gun and lay flat on the ground."

Again Buck did as he asked, there were too many of them.

"I'm just carrying mail, nothing important." Said Buck.

Colton motioned for one of his men to go over to Buck. He took a piece of rope and tied his hands behind his back. He then pulled him up to his feet.

"Boy, this ain't got nothing to do with the mail. We got to have a little talk, just not here out in the open. But the mail will get through."

One of the other men turned Buck's horse back towards the next station and slapped him on the rump. He took off barreling down the trail. They never even touched the pouch. They pulled Buck along behind them until they were deep in the woods. They came upon an old broken down cabin. They opened the door and shoved him inside. Buck spun around and looked directly at Colton.

"Now boy, I got a few questions and I hope like hell you are honest with me."

Buck stayed silent.

"Now, I am looking for a rider. Figured it was an Express rider. They would have come across a strange old man on their route. He would have given them something. I need to know if it was you."

"It wasn't me." Said Buck.

"Really, then who was it."

"I don't know."

Colton motioned to his men who came to stand on either side of Buck.

"Are you sure that you don't know?"

Buck never acknowledged the men at his side. He kept staring straight at Colton.

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about."

One of the men pulled his knife and put it to Buck's throat. He pressed the blade close. Buck could feel the sting and blood run down. He still didn't waiver. Colton looked in his eyes.

"Put him out. Don't kill him. I think he is telling the truth. We will just grab another one." Colton stated signaling the men.

Buck looked confused as Colton left the cabin. One of the men tapped Buck on his shoulder. He turned to look his way as the man's fist connected with his temple. Buck slumped onto the floor.

Buck's horse made it to the next relay station. The station master had one of his riders carry the pouch on to where it needed to go and sent another rider back to Sweetwater on Buck's horse. Jimmy and Noah were fixing a corral post when they saw the rider coming in the distance.

"Teaspoon! We got a rider comin!" Yelled Noah

Jimmy, Noah, and Teaspoon walked into the yard and met the young fella. He was on Buck's horse.

"Howdy Tom. What's going on? That's Buck's horse." Asked Teaspoon.

"He came running into the station earlier with the pouch. No rider. We looked and couldn't find your man. I brought him back to you, the whole thing is kinda odd."

"No sign of Buck anywhere?"

"No sir and the mail wasn't touched. We carried it on."

"Teaspoon, want Noah and I to go have a look?" Asked Jimmy

"Yeah son, go see what y'all find. Thanks for letting us know so fast Tom. I got one of y'all's horses that you can ride back."

Teaspoon patted Tom on the shoulder as they all went to tack up their mounts. Ten minutes later, Jimmy, Noah, and Tom rode back along the way that Buck had went. They took their time watching the tracks. Jimmy pulled to stop once they entered the tree line.

"Noah, someone pulled to a stop here. They were at a dead run but there are too many tracks going everywhere."

Noah got down and walked over to look.

"I see it but doesn't look like any struggle took place that I can see but there is just too much activity going on. Sure wish Buck weren't the one missing."

"I know what you mean."

They rode along until they came to the relay station that his horse had ran to. After saying goodbye to Tom and speaking with the station master, they rode back home.

Colton's men watched them from afar.

"Ain't those two looking for that indian?"

"Yeah probably from his station."

"Should we take em?"

"Naw, we do it one at a time like Colton says. Can't take the chance of one getting away."

They watched Jimmy and Noah ride out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Teaspoon was baffled at what had happened to Buck. Jimmy and Noah had explained that all they had found was where a horse slid to a stop. It was like he vanished.

"Who's up today?"

"Me, Teaspoon." Answered Jimmy.

"Watch yourself out there son. I ain't sure what's going on."

Teaspoon turned to Cody, Ike and Noah.

"Y'all three. I want y'all to go look around some more. There have got to be some trace of something. He couldn't just disappear. Kid and Lou, y'all stay and cover the chores. I don't want to leave Emma here alone. I'm going to the office, send word out about Buck. Something don't feel right."

They all agreed. Kid and Lou set about doing the chores. Kid wasn't riding yet due to his shoulder. So now they were down two riders. Kid and Lou watched as Cody, Noah, and Ike set out to look for Buck. Jimmy was waiting on his ride.

Lou saw a rider on the horizon.

"Rider comin!" She yelled

Jimmy mounted and turned to meet him.

"Ride safe Jimmy!" Kid yelled as he left the yard.

Jimmy grabbed the pouch and set off in the direction of Copper Creek. He was going a different route than Buck. Jimmy rode for quite a while. Everything seemed quiet enough. He had to cut through a canyon. As he rounded a turn, a man was seated on a horse in the road. Jimmy, on edge after Buck's disappearance, didn't stop. Instead he jerked his horse to the left and up a slight embankment. He skirted around the man and kept running. He looked over his shoulder as more men filed in behind him. As they closed in, he was looking for any way out. One of the men threw a lasso. It caught Jimmy around his shoulders and as the man stopped his horse, it jerked Jimmy off and he fell hard on his back. It knocked the wind out of him and it took him a moment to react. By then, they had surrounded him. Jimmy stood with the lasso still pulled tight around his arms.

"Howdy." Said Colton as he came from behind the horses.

"Where's Buck?" Asked Jimmy.

"Ain't quite sure who you talkin bout."

"You know who."

"First things first. Get his guns."

A man came over and pulled Jimmy's guns from his holsters.

"Now I feel better. We are going somewhere to have a little chat."

"What did you do with Buck?"

"Son, let me tell you something right now. I ask the questions and you answer. You got it. Now let's get going."

"I ain't going nowhere with you."

Colton signaled two men to go to Jimmy with a piece of rope. They tried to tie his hands behind his back. Jimmy kicked the first one causing him to fall back and pushed his body against the other. Another man came and hit Jimmy in the gut. This only made Jimmy angry as he turned on the man. Colton shook his head and he motioned for all the men to go. They kicked and hit Jimmy until he didn't try to fight anymore.

"That was fun! This one has fire in him!" Laughed Colton.

"You won't get away with this." Mumbled Jimmy.

"Tie him up. Let's go. We have already spent too much time here."

They made sure his hands were tied tightly behind his back and pulled him to his feet. Jimmy stood but swayed back and forth. Colton started off, pulling Jimmy behind him as he went. The men walked on all sides. Jimmy fell just as they were almost to the cabin so Colton continued to drag him the rest of the way. When they stopped, two men came and lifted Jimmy off the ground. Jimmy looked at the old cabin. They opened the door and dropped him on the floor.

"I'll be back in a few to have our talk. Just relax. You ain't going nowhere." Said Colton as he stepped outside.

Jimmy moaned and rolled over on his back. He heard shuffling against the back wall. Someone came and knelt beside him.

"Hickok? You ok?"

"Buck, that you?"

"Yeah. Let me guess, you had to put up a fight."

"Of course." Smiled Jimmy.

"Jimmy you knew better. There are too many. Can you move?"

"I think so."

"They worked you over pretty good. Let's see if we can get you up against the wall."

Buck turned around backwards and used his hands to try to pull Jimmy into a sitting position. Jimmy groaned as he slid up and back against the wall.

"What's this about Buck?"

"They are asking about that fella that Kid helped the other day. The one he told us about. They want to know if he gave him something." Whispered Buck

"All I heard is the story, don't know of anything else."

"Well they don't know which rider met him, so they are picking us off one by one til they find out who. Just don't do anything stupid Jimmy."

Jimmy already black and blue, looked at Buck and smiled.

The door opened and Colton entered with two men. They walked over to Buck and Jimmy. One of the men picked Buck up around his collar and threw him against the opposite wall. The other grabbed Jimmy and hauled him to his feet.

"Now let's talk."

Jimmy just glared at him.

"So I need to know if you met an old man on the trail the other day. He might've gave you something."

Jimmy didn't say a word. Colton nodded at his men. One threw a punch knocking Jimmy to the floor. The other snatched him back up.

"Got anything to say now."

Jimmy spit blood on the floor and smiled in his face. Colton smiled back.

The man hit Jimmy again causing him to fall. The other, again snatched him back up. Jimmy smiled again.

"We got us a tough one this time boys. Looks like we gonna have to take it up a notch."

Buck stood up off the floor where they had thrown him. He had to do something before this got out of hand.

"He wasn't the rider!" Yelled Buck

Colton looked over at Buck and smiled.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know!" Shouted Buck

"Maybe he does." He turned back to Jimmy.

"Who was it boy? And where is it now?"

Jimmy just looked straight at Colton not saying a word. Colton shook his head and nodded at the men. One pulled the same blade that they had threatened Buck with. Buck knew Jimmy wouldn't use common sense and fold. He didn't know what to do. The man put the knife to Jimmy's throat causing the blade to bite in his neck.

"Well?" Asked Colton

Jimmy just glared. Colton sighed.

"Guess you just like pain."

The man pulled the knife from his throat and stuck it in Jimmy's thigh. He screamed out. Buck couldn't take this. He couldn't let them kill Hickok.

"It was a rider named Kid!" Yelled Buck.

Colton turned toward Buck. The men let go of Jimmy and he slid to the floor in agony. They walked to Buck.

"So his name is Kid. What did he do with it? This is important son. This could save your lives."

"I don't know of anything that was given to him. He only told us of the old man that he helped. That was it I swear."

The man grabbed Buck around his throat.

"Where is Kid?"

"At the station, he ain't been riding."

"How many other riders?"

"Five."

"Appreciate it son."

They dropped Buck and he fell back against the wall. Colton and the men went outside. Buck pushed himself off the wall and ran to Hickok who was laying on the floor.

"You are an idiot, you know that." Said Buck.

"I know it."

Buck listened as the men walked all around the cabin. He could hear their footsteps. They quickly mounted up and left, leaving two behind. Buck sat on the floor and strained until he pushed his hands under his butt and to his front. He looked around the cabin. There was nothing there but one old tattered curtain. He jerked it down and held it on Jimmy's leg.

"Jimmy, it doesn't look too bad if we can stop it from bleeding."

"I'm ok Buck. I've had worse."

"Most of them left."

"I hope they aren't going to the station. You shouldn't have said anything."

"I couldn't let them kill you Jimmy. You could have used better sense."

" What fun is that?" Smiled Jimmy

An hour later, Buck heard the men return. The windows had been boarded up so he couldn't see if it was all of them. They came through the door. They walked over to them. Jimmy looked up feeling a little dizzy.

"Can we help you?" Said Jimmy

"No, but we are gonna help you."

They dropped a bunch of steel traps on the floor. Buck looked at them.

"We gotta set some traps around for your friends. Once they get a very helpful tip in town, shouldn't be long before they will be here. We got to slim down the odds a little." They laughed.

"We won't let this happen." Said Buck.

"You won't have a choice."

The men went to Buck first. One threw him on the ground and held him down. The other pulled out a bottle. Buck recognized that it was laudanum. He tried to fight as the man forced his mouth open and poured some down his throat. He coughed and choked. They let him go and went to Jimmy. Jimmy tried to fight as they held him down. Buck watched as they poured some into Jimmy's mouth. He spit it back out. They punched him in the gut and poured more in his mouth. Buck's vision began to blur and he faintly heard Jimmy coughing. That was the last thing he knew.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Teaspoon sat in the Marshal's office. He was at total loss. Someone was taking his boys. He now had two missing. Buck was gone without a trace but it looked as if Jimmy had struggled proving that they were being taken. So far, they had found nothing. Teaspoon looked up as a man came into the office.

"Afternoon." Said Teaspoon.

"Marshal! I seen a group of men heading towards the old trapper's cabin as I was riding into town. They looked to have a young indian fellow with them."

Teaspoon jumped up.

"Where exactly did you see them?"

"Out on the road headed towards Wilson's Hill. They were going into the trees. There's an old cabin up in there."

"Thanks, I know the place. Barnett, watch things here. Be back soon."

Teaspoon left and jogged back to the station. He rounded up Kid, Cody and Noah. Ike was getting ready for his run. Lou walked outside along with Emma. Teaspoon told them of the tip he received in town. It was the first lead that they really had.

"Cody, Kid, y'all are with me. Noah, I want you to go with Ike on his run. It's just too risky to send out a rider alone. Lou, I want you and Emma to go in the house and wait."

Lou went to protest but Teaspoon shushed her.

"It ain't cause you're a girl. I just want to leave protection for Emma. I just got a funny feeling about all this."

Lou finally nodded in agreement. Emma watched as the men readied their horses and everyone checked their guns.

"I agree with Teaspoon. Something ain't right bout all this. Y'all watch yourselves."

"We will Emma." Answered Cody

Teaspoon and the boys nodded to Emma and Lou as they rode out of the yard.

"Let's get inside Lullabell. Like Mr. Spoon said, I have a bad feeling."

"I couldn't agree more Emma." The women said as they went inside and locked the door.

Teaspoon and the boys rode hard on the road to Wilson's Hill. They came to the wooded area and stopped. It didn't take long for them to find tracks leading up into the woods.

"Boys, watch yourself. This just seems a little too easy." Stated Teaspoon

"It's almost like they were left for us." Said Kid

"Teaspoon, what you think we should do?" Asked Cody

"Well if Buck and Jimmy are up there, they might need us. I reckon we go, but watch for any movement."

They started up the narrow path. The tracks led them straight to an old cabin. It was leaning and the windows had been boarded up. They did a quick search of the woods around and found no one.

"Don't you think they would be guarded Teaspoon?" Asked Kid

"Where is everyone?" Asked Cody

They sat in the woods and had not made a move to go into the clearing around the shack.

"Ain't sure we not on a wild goose chase. We got to get closer. We need to be sure." Said Teaspoon

Cody stood and began making his way to the cabin. He tried to step lightly. The ground was covered with leaves. As he was almost to the door, he heard a snap and felt intense pain close to his ankle. He let out a yelp as he looked down to see a steel trap on his leg. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Cody!" Yelled Kid as he started to him.

Teaspoon grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" Hollered Teaspoon

"Cody, you alright?" Asked Teaspoon

"Yeah, don't come out here! I fell right beside another one! I can't move Teaspoon, I can't get the trap open!"

"Stay as still as you can, we will figure this out!"

Teaspoon looked to Kid.

"We need some long heavy sticks. Think you can find some?"

"I'm on it."

"Watch the leaves Kid!"

Kid walked and found two heavy downed tree limbs. He brought them to Teaspoon.

"That's good son. We are going to use these to make us a path. They should set off any trap in front of us."

"You still with us Cody?" Yelled Kid

"Yeah but my leg is bleeding pretty bad."

"Just lay still, we are coming to you."

Teaspoon and Kid slowly made their way over to Cody. They must have set another ten traps along the way. They knelt beside him.

"Hold on son, we are goin to get this off your leg. It's gonna hurt like hell."

"I know, just get it off."

Teaspoon held Cody still while Kid pulled the trap open. Cody screamed as the teeth pulled out of his leg. Kid took his shirt off and wrapped it as tight as he could around Cody's leg and ankle.

"Just lay still Cody. Kid stay with him. I'm going to look in the cabin. "

Teaspoon stood up and drew his gun. He stepped up on the porch. He heard nothing inside. He pushed open the door. Jimmy and Buck lay on their backs in the rear of the cabin.

"Buck?! Jimmy?!"

Neither one responded. Teaspoon eased over to them. Buck had a small cut on his throat and a bruise on the side of his face but otherwise looked fine. Jimmy's face was bruised also and he had a pool of blood under his leg from what appeared to be a stab wound to his thigh. He saw an old rag that looked like it was used on his leg. He wrapped it around Jimmy's thigh. He turned toward Buck.

"Buck! Buck!" Yelled Teaspoon as he shook him.

The boy made no move at all. Teaspoon rolled him over looking for any wounds that he didn't see. There was some clear liquid pooled under his head. Teaspoon dipped his finger in it and held it to his nose. It smelled like laudanum. He went and looked closer at Jimmy. His hair was oily and soaked. He lifted it. Same thing. They had been drugged. He felt their chests. Both their hearts were beating very slow. He went back outside to Kid and Cody.

"They are here boys. Buck looks to be ok. Jimmy is worse for wear but they ain't gonna be going anywhere soon. They appear to have been drugged."

"So this was more than likely a setup." Stated Kid.

"Yeah, we were meant to find them here. I don't know why, whoever this is, would go through all the trouble. We can't leave em but I feel like we need to get back home. I just don't know what to do. Any suggestions?"

"I don't know but I feel like Emma and Lou are in danger. I just get a sick feeling about all this." Said Kid

"Just leave us, Teaspoon." Said Cody

"I can't do that Cody."

"I'm heading back, I'll send help." Said Kid

"Ride fast son." Said Teaspoon.

Kid jumped on his horse and sped to town. After stopping by the doctor's, he ran on to toward the station.

Colton and his men sat in Emma's chairs in her living area. Some were stationed outside just in case the Marshal came back earlier than expected.

"Ok, I'm trying to make this as painless as possible but I need to know where is the rider that is called Kid."

"Don't know him." Said Lou.

One of Colton's men twisted her arm behind her back. She tried not to scream. Emma tried to get to her but was held back.

"Now. Maybe the other can be of service." He turned to Emma.

"I know he is the one that met the old man on the trail. Where is he hiding it?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Honestly I don't know!" Said Emma

Colton looked at the man holding Emma. He turned and slapped her, causing her to stumble on her knees. Lou let out a yell.

"Stop!"

"I see now. This is the way." He nodded for them to pick Emma back up.

Colton smiled at Lou then drew his gun and pointed it at Emma's head.

"You have until the count of three...one...two..."

"Wait! He just gave him an old quilt! That was it! It's in the bunkhouse!"

"See that wasn't so hard after all."

Colton snapped his fingers at the man holding Emma. He hit her harder this time, sending her unconscious to the floor. They tied her up. The man twisted Lou's arm farther back. She howled in pain.

"Alright ma'am. Let's do this thing." Colton said as they walked to the bunkhouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Teaspoon helped Cody into the run down shack. He sat him down and went to check Buck and Jimmy. Jimmy's leg wasn't bleeding as bad, just seemed to be oozing now. He felt cold to the touch and his breathing was barely audible. He turned to Buck. As he touched Buck's forehead, he started to turn his head from side to side.

"Buck?"

Buck slowly opened his eyes and saw Teaspoon.

"Teaspoon?"

"Yeah son. Take it easy. It looks like they drugged you."

"I'm ok. It's getting a little less hazy. I didn't swallow that much."

"Laudanum?"

"Yeah. Where's Jimmy?"

"Over yonder. He ain't responding."

"They roughed him up pretty good. He wouldn't listen at all. They stabbed him. His leg bled a lot."

"The bleeding has slowed down. We got help coming."

"Teaspoon, he fought them, I don't know how much he drank."

"It's ok Buck. He's breathing. We will be on our way shortly."

Cody moved and groaned in the corner.

"Is that Cody?"

"It's me Buck. Ain't feeling too keen at the moment."

"They put traps out. Watch the traps." Said Buck

"I already found them." Said Cody

The fog was clearing more from Buck's head. He remembered.

"Teaspoon, you need to get back to the station! The man goes by Colton. They are going there now. The old man gave Kid something and they want it!"

"I can't leave y'all behind in the shape y'all are in."

"You have to, you have to help them. There are about six of them. I'm ok. I can hold it down here til help comes."

"You sure about this, Buck?"

"Who is at the station?"

"Emma and Lou. Kid is on his way there now."

"You have to go to them Teaspoon."

Teaspoon got up and strode out. He mounted and rode hell bent back to the station.

As Kid came upon the station, he saw several horses that he didn't recognize. He stopped behind the barn and eased his way around the side to get a look. Men were walking towards the bunkhouse. They had Lou. He counted seven of them. He couldn't take them alone. What was he going to do? He wished Noah and Ike were here. He saw the man take Lou inside. The rest walked and stood around in the yard watching. Kid watched and waited.

They went through the bunkhouse and came back outside with the tattered quilt. Kid saw the man hold it up and smile. They were saying something but he couldn't quite hear it. Someone came up and tapped his shoulder. He spun around, gun aimed. It was Teaspoon.

"Teaspoon? What are you doing here?"

"Buck came to. He seems to be ok. He told me the leader goes by Colton and that they want what ever it was the old man gave you. Came as fast as I could."

"I told Doc Barnes about Buck and em fore I came here. He should be on his way."

"Ya done good son. Now let's figure this out."

Teaspoon and Kid looked on at the men gathered around talking.

"Let's have some fun. Think the herd might like some freedom?" Asked Teaspoon

"They just might." Smiled Kid

"This is what we gonna do. Let em out, create some madness. I'll start shooting to get their attention, you help Louise."

"Hope this works."

"Of course it will..let's go."

Kid opened the gate and waved his hands in the air. The horses took off in all directions. The action caught Colton and his men off guard. Teaspoon began firing upon them. The man holding Lou made the mistake of letting her go. She turned and kicked him in the groin. Holding her arm, she began to run back towards Emma's. Kid saw Colton standing still looking baffled at all the commotion. Kid ran by and tried to take him down. As they struggled, Colton got the best of him and threw him aside. Kid made a run for it. He had a hold of the quilt in his hand. It ripped and Kid left with a handful. He met Lou halfway to Emma's and helped her inside. Emma was coming around by now. Kid grabbed her and pulled her into the back room. Colton looked at his men. Two had been hit. He yelled for them to run. He had what he came for. They mounted up and fled. Teaspoon walked over to the two men that he hit. He looked down at them. They were dead. He began running over to Emma's.

Colton stopped a few miles out of town. He gathered his men around.

"We got it! This is what we have been after all this time!" Colton yelled excitedly.

He pulled out the old quilt and unfolded it so the men could see. He froze.

"Son of a bitch!"

"What's wrong boss?"

"He fucking ripped it! He still has part of the map!"

"Let's go back. It ain't but two women and a few men. We outnumber them."

"They'll be expecting us. We are on their ground so they have the advantage."

"What do we do then?"

"Make them come to us."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Leverage."

"I don't understand."

"Back to the cabin boys."

They rode back to the cabin in the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Doc Barnes knew exactly where the old cabin was. He was trying to make as good time as he could what with a wagon. He soon spotted it through the trees up ahead. He pulled his horse to a stop next to the clearing. He saw all the steel traps.

"My, my."

He carefully picked his way across. Adventure was not his strong suit but he could never let Teaspoon down. He stood by the door.

"Cody? You in there?"

"Doc! It's me Buck." As he opened the door.

"Buck, the whole town has been worried sick. Come let me take a look at you."

"I'm fine." Said Buck swaying.

"You don't look fine."

"They gave me laudanum. I just got a headache but I'm getting over it slowly. Cody and Jimmy, they need you."

Doc came in and went to Cody first. Cody had his eyes closed.

"Cody? It's me Doc Barnes. Let me see this leg of yours."

Doc removed the shirt and looked to Buck.

"He get caught in a trap?"

Buck nodded.

Cody's foot and ankle was swollen and purple. Doc moved it which made Cody jump and yell out.

"Shit that hurts!"

"Sorry Cody, I'm almost done. Good news is, it isn't broke. I may have to stitch some of these gashes."

He wrapped it and went to study Jimmy. Jimmy felt cold and reeked of laudanum. Doc checked his thigh. It was a deep wound. He would have to stitch it. He was more concerned with his sleeping state.

"Buck?"

"Yes sir."

"Jimmy's heart is beating very slow. Almost too slow. His body is cold. Do you know how much they gave him?"

"I'm not sure, I remember him spitting it out. Then they gave him more. That is all I remember."

"He must have spit most of it out. He is covered in it but I think they gave him too much. It's a wonder that he is still breathing."

As Doc and Buck were bent over Jimmy, the door to the cabin flew open . Colton was there with his gun aimed right at Doc. More men stood behind him.

"What's the word good man?" Asked Colton.

Doc Barnes didn't make a sound.

"In other words, are those two gonna make it?"

Doc Barnes just nodded shakily.

"Great. Men, gather em up. "

"No! I have not finished attending to these men!" Yelled Doc.

"Really?"

"Yes! They need stitching and my care!"

"No time for that. Ya got ten minutes Doc. Wrap em up tight."

Buck stood with his hands up. He watched as Doc wrapped Cody's ankle and then he proceeded to wrap Jimmy's thigh. He turned to Colton.

"This one needs help. You may have given him too much!"

"Yeah, yeah. That just makes him easier to carry. Goodnight Doc."

One of Colton's men hit Doc with his gun. Buck made a move to help him.

"Stop indian! Hands up!"

Buck stopped and complied. He was outnumbered. They retied his hands behind his back. One man went over to Cody.

"Get up and put your hands behind your back."

"Don't feel like it."

The man grabbed Cody and flipped him over. He put his knees on his back and wrenched his hands together.

"Now, I see you felt like it after all." smirked the man.

He pulled a hopping Cody to the wagon and pushed him down in the back. He rolled over and watched them go back inside. The men went to Jimmy. They flipped him over and tied his hands again. Then they grabbed his arms and proceeded to drag him to the wagon. He was still out so he didn't know to put up a fight. They tossed him in the wagon. He made no move. Buck walked out with two men pushing him along. He voluntarily climbed in the wagon and sat by Jimmy. He wouldn't fight them. He had to go to be able to help his friends. They left Doc on the floor with a note tucked in his shirt pocket. The wagon disappeared in distance.

Teaspoon rode as fast as he could to the trapper's cabin. Doc had not made it back to town yet. Teaspoon figured he just got held up but as he rode along, he never met him on the trail. Teaspoon neared the cabin. The Doc's wagon wasn't outside. Teaspoon ran up to the door. There was Doc laying on the floor. Blood on the back of his head. Teaspoon turned him over. He was alive.

"Doc? Doc?"

"Oh my God Teaspoon." Moaned Doc Barnes.

"What happened here? Where's my boys?" Teaspoon almost yelled.

"These men showed. They tied them. I don't know. I don't know."

As Teaspoon helped Doc sit up and put a rag to his head, he noticed the piece of paper hanging out his pocket. He picked it up.

"Dearest Kid,

I have some friends of yours. If you want them to stay alive, I say we need to make an exchange. Your friends for the material that you tore. I'll send word in a day or so. Be ready.

Your worst enemy."

Teaspoon helped Doc to stand and led him to his horse. He helped him on back and sat behind him. They headed into town. After he helped Doc get home and made sure that he was truly ok, he went to the jail where Kid, Lou, and Emma were waiting for his return. He walked through the door and watched as they all got to their feet.

"How are my boys Mr. Spoon? " Asked Emma.

"Can we go see them?" Asked Lou.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kid.

Teaspoon looked at each of them before he spoke.

"Well I ain't sure how the boys are and I wish I could see em."

"What's wrong Teaspoon?" Asked Kid again.

"They weren't there when I got there."

"What do you mean?" Asked Emma.

Teaspoon handed Kid the note. He read it and balled it up.

"I knew I shouldn't have done it! I knew I should have never accepted that stupid ugly thing!"

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known."

"What the hell is going on?" Yelled Lou.

"He has them again Lou."

"How does that happen?! What are they gonna do now?!"

"Kid, do you have part of that quilt thing?" Asked Teaspoon

"Yeah, I accidentally ripped a piece. It's right here."

"Let me see it."

He held it up and looked at the jagged sewing.

"Wonder why they want this so bad?"

"Oh my God! I heard them say it was a map!" Said Lou

"Map to what?" Asked Kid

"That's all they said. Said they had finally found it." Said Lou

"What are we gonna do Teaspoon? Track em?" Asked Kid

"No son, I'm afraid they will be expectin that. For now, we keep this in a safe place til we hear from him."

"My boys are out there." Mumbled Emma as she began to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8**

**The wagon must have hit every bump in the trail. Cody looked to be slowly dying in pain. Buck felt for him. His ankle was twice it's normal size and due to the jostling from wagon, it had began to bleed again. Buck looked to him to get his attention.**

**"How you holding up?"**

**"Not too good. My whole leg feels like it is burnin up."**

**"Hopefully we will stop soon."**

**"Shut up back there! I ain't told you to talk!"**

**Buck couldn't make out which man said it. They had been traveling in the dark, only lanterns lit the front. He could only faintly see Cody and Jimmy. Jimmy still had not stirred and Buck had begun to worry that they had indeed killed him. Suddenly, they pulled to a stop.**

**"Don't even flinch." Said another man.**

**Soon lanterns were lit inside a building. It looked to be two stories. Buck just couldn't make out his surroundings. Soon he felt Cody being pulled away. Cody, being in pain from the ride, didn't bother to put up a fight as they led him inside. Buck felt hands on him next. He eased out the wagon as they pushed him inside. They were going upstairs. They pushed them into a room with no windows. They fell forward and hit a wall. The room was very small. Cody stumbled and sat against the wall. Buck moved his way around the room, bumping the wall as he went. **

**"This room is small. No windows."**

**"I can't even see my hand in front of my face, it's so dark."**

**The door opened and a lantern briefly lit the room. Buck glanced around quickly. They dumped Jimmy face first on the floor. They closed the door and then it was dark again. He shuffled his feet until he bumped into Jimmy. He eased onto his knees. He put his head close to him. He could faintly hear him breathing. Satisfied that he was ok for now. He scooted back until he found the wall. **

**"Hickok?" Asked Cody**

**"Still out of it, but he seems ok for now. Try to get some rest Cody."**

**"Already ahead of ya." He mumbled as he closed his eyes.**

**Buck woke suddenly to the sound of harsh coughing. He tried to focus his eyes. It appeared to be early morning. There were cracks in the roof that let some light filter in. The room was still dark for the most part but he could see somewhat with the little light that made its way in. He looked to Jimmy. He had rolled to his side and was coughing. Buck wiggled and got to his knees. He made his way over to Jimmy.**

**"Hickok! Take it easy. Take a deep breath."**

**Jimmy turned his eyes to Buck and shook his head as the coughing continued. Buck felt helpless with his hands tied behind his back. He watched as Jimmy began to puke. He puked until he couldn't anymore. He wiped his mouth on his shoulder as best he could.**

**"Hickok? You ok now?"**

**"Yeah, I think so." Rasped Jimmy**

**"What's that awful smell?" Asked Cody**

**"I think he puked up what they gave us yesterday and then some." Said Buck**

**"Is that Cody? Ugh, it hurts to open my eyes. My head feels like it's gonna explode." Said Jimmy**

**"Sounds like you got the worst hangover." said Cody**

**"Where the hell are we?" Asked Jimmy**

**"You missed a lot. Teaspoon found us. Doc came, tried to help us but they showed up. Took us somewhere else. We rode in a wagon for a while."**

**"Why is it so dark?"**

**"I think we may be locked in some kind of room. There aren't any windows." Said Buck**

**"I think I got run over by that wagon." Said Jimmy groaning.**

**"You ain't the only one." Said Cody.**

**Buck heard footsteps coming up.**

**"Quiet, they're coming. Don't do anything stupid."**

**The door opened letting more light in. They had to squint their eyes against it. Colton and three men stepped in.**

**"Morning fellas!"**

**They stayed quiet.**

**"It appears y'all ain't morning people. Look who decided to join our little reunion. Oh don't glare, it's nice to see you too. Well, you will be my guests for a few days. Least til I come up with our next move. Don't get too comfortable. You never know what might happen." With that he threw one canteen in the middle of the floor. He tipped his hat and left.**

**The room became dark again. Jimmy rolled over to his other side. Buck went over and turned around. He tried to help him sit up. Once he was up and propped against the wall, Jimmy looked at Cody.**

**"So how did you join us?"**

**"Well, I came with Teaspoon to your rescue, and I managed to step in a trap. Great ain't it."**

**"Looks like it."**

**"I couldn't even run away if we had the chance."**

**"Well I probably can't either but at least I know, I won't be the slowest." Smiled Jimmy as he closed his eyes.**

**"Shut up Hickok."**

**Teaspoon and Kid sat at the Marshal's office. It had been three days with no word. Kid's patience had begun to wear thin.**

**"We should have tracked them when we had the chance."**

**"Son I told you they probably would have done something if we just showed up. He wants that fabric. He will let us know."**

**"I can't sit around much longer."**

**"Just calm down. The boys are fine, they got wits about them."**

**Kid calmed for a moment. He couldn't lose it now.**

**"Well at least one does." Smiled Kid.**

**"You got that right." Smiled Teaspoon. **

**The mail came in later that day. Teaspoon had another station covering for his riders til all this nonsense was over. The courier brought a letter addressed to Kid. Kid snatched it and ripped it open.**

**"Hello there! **

**Your friends have been good guests so far but I think they are getting kinda hungry and thirsty by now. Maybe our time has gotten close. Meet me at Devil's Bluff, noon tomorrow. And oh, bring the piece."**

**Yours truly."**

**Kid looked to Teaspoon. Teaspoon nodded and went to gather Noah and Ike. It was time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Buck, Jimmy, and Cody all lay on the floor. They had been out of water for two days now and they hadn't been fed the entire time. Weakness taking them over, they resorted to just laying there. The door opened letting light spill in again. They all closed their eyes to it. A man walked over to Cody.

"Time to go."

"I was sleeping, come back later."

He motioned for another man to came over and they jerked Cody up. Cody tried to push away. They threw him to the floor then began to kick him in the back and stomach mercilessly. Buck looked on. He stood and tried to make his way over. They saw him and pushed him to the floor. Once they were satisfied that Cody wasn't going to fight back, they picked him up and pulled him through the door. They came back in and stood over Jimmy.

"Now it's your turn."

"Think I'll pass."

"Get up."

"Fuck off."

"What did you say?"

"Fuck off you pussy."

The man grabbed Jimmy and started hitting him. The other one came to hold him up. Buck again rushed to help only to be punched and shoved back. They pounded Jimmy until he fell to the floor in a heap. The men laughed as they pulled him out the door and down the stairs. Buck was at a loss when the men returned. Instead of going to him, they went to close the door.

"Wait! Where are they going?! What about me?!"

"It's not time for you yet." They closed the door. Buck slumped down in weakness and defeat.

Teaspoon, Kid, Ike, and Noah arrived early and was patiently waiting on Colton's gang to show up. They sat atop their horses on the side of the creek.

"Boys, keep our wits. Don't let him get next to you in any way. Ike skirt around to the spot we picked."

Ike nodded. He just needed to see if Buck was ok.

"I see something." Said Noah

Colton and his men rode up and stopped on the opposite side of the creek. Colton watched as the water flowed quickly downstream.

"Howdy Kid! How have you been?"

"Where's my friends?"

"Really, just jump right into it I see. I was hoping we could catch up."

"Show them to me."

"One at a time, how about that."

One of his men led a horse forward. Buck sat on top the horse. His head was bowed and Teaspoon could see blood dripping from his mouth.

"Where are the other's?"

"Let me see if you brought it?"

"Not til I see all of them."

"Well, we seem to be at a standoff here. I got to see it and you got to see them. Hmmmm."

"I have it. It's safe."

"That tells me that you don't have it on you. You think I'm bluffing?"

"No I just don't trust you to bring all of them."

Colton looked at his men. They brought Buck forward to the very front of the gang beside him. Colton patted Buck on his shoulder.

"Looks like you don't mean nothing to them at all."

Just as he reached for his pistol, Ike let off a shot. It hit the man beside Colton. The horses began to panic. Noah pulled his gun and dropped another man to his right. Colton's other two men began to fire back. Teaspoon, Kid, and Noah jumped down behind some fallen logs. Buck looked around. Colton was trying to control his horse and aim at him. Buck threw himself from the horse into the rushing creek. He was quickly swept down stream.

"You are a complete idiot Kid! Just wait to see what you just did!" Colton yelled as his gang retreated.

Kid ran to the creek. He didn't see Buck. He scanned the rushing water. He saw him trying to keep his head up. Kid ran down the stream until he was close and jumped in. He fought the water. He saw Buck go under. He swam for him. He reached and could just feel his shoulder. He reached again and was able to get a hold of his vest. He pushed his head above water. Kid saw Ike running beside them. Ike pointed to a tree that had fell across. Ike ran out on the tree and reached down. Kid was able to grab his hand. Ike held on for dear life. Soon Teaspoon and Noah were there. They pulled them out of the water. Kid gasped for air. Buck was coughing up water.

"Buck, are you ok?" Asked Teaspoon

"Yeah I am now."

Noah untied his hands. Buck sat up, rubbing his wrists.

"Do you know where Jimmy and Cody are?"

"They came and took them. I was left alone for at least an hour. I have no clue what they did with them."

Buck felt dizzy and had to lay back.

"Buck?"

"I haven't eaten in days. I feel weak."

"Let's get you to town. Get a hot meal in ya then maybe we can figure out what the hell his plan is."

They helped Buck on a horse with Ike and they began the ride back to town.

Emma was sitting inside the Marshal's office with Barnett and Lou. She was getting antsy. She didn't know how much more sitting she could take.

"Barnett, I'm going down to Thompkins. I'll be just a few."

"We should all go Emma. Teaspoon said to stay with y'all."

Emma looked to Lou who had fallen asleep.

"Let her sleep. She's been worried sick. I'll be right back."

"Ok, you got fifteen minutes."

"Thank you Barnett. I'll be back before then."

Emma took her bonnet and tied it on her head. She looked around as she walked to the store. She felt uneasy. She saw a child run in front of her and fall down. The child stood up crying and ran behind the bank. Emma stopped and peeked. The child ran around back. She lost her sense of danger over the thought of a hurt child. She walked around back where she froze. There was Cody, laying on his side. He was moaning. She ran over to him.

"Cody?! Cody?! Please answer me!"

"Run Emma." Cody whispered but it was too late.

As Emma looked back, a tall man stood over her. He hit her, causing her to fall. One down, one to go. He motioned to another man. The two of them came over to move Emma and Cody.

Lou woke after her nap. Barnett was kicked back at the desk. She didn't see Emma.

"Where's Emma?" Asked Lou.

"She ran to Thompkins. Said she'd be right back."

"You let her go alone!"

"Yeah, said to let you sleep."

"For heaven's sake Barnett! Let's go get her."

Lou and Barnett began walking to Thompkins, only Emma wasn't there. Lou became frantic and they began searching the town. She saw her bonnet on the edge of the boardwalk by the saloon. She ran over and picked it up. She looked down the narrow alley. She saw something or someone.

"Barnett!" Yelled Lou as she pointed down the alley.

Lou and Barnett ran to the figure only it wasn't Emma. Lou screamed as she ran closer. It was a beaten and bloodied Jimmy. She ran to him.

"Jimmy! Oh my God Jimmy! Look at me please!"

"Lou this ain't right! How did he get here!" Barnett yelled

Barnett fell to the ground beside Lou. She looked up. Two men stood over her. She turned to try to run but one grabbed her jacket and jerked her back. He wrapped his arms around her and put his hand over her mouth. She watched as the other one grabbed Jimmy's feet and pulled him slowly behind.

Ike and Buck made it back to town. Teaspoon, Kid, and Noah riding in right behind. They rode to the jail where Emma and Lou were waiting. Teaspoon had moved them all to the jail thinking that it would be safer in town.

"Barnett? Hope it was quiet." Teaspoon stopped. No one was inside.

Ike helped Buck inside. Kid rushed in behind.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Kid

Teaspoon didn't even answer, he just grabbed Kid's arm and led him outside. He started scanning the street. He noticed a disturbance next to the saloon. They ran over. A crowd had gathered in the alley. Teaspoon pushed through. It was Barnett. He had been knocked out. Teaspoon and Kid pushed til they were beside him.

"Back up people! Give us some room!" Yelled Teaspoon.

"Barnett?! Where's Lou, Emma?" Yelled Kid

Barnett was looking at their faces.

"Jimmy was here."

"Jimmy? What do you mean?" Asked Kid

"Lou found him here. She wouldn't listen. I told her it wasn't right. She ran to him. I got down next to her, that's all I remember."

Kid looked at Teaspoon. He had them.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Emma and Lou were blindfolded and put on horseback. Lou rode in front of Emma as their horse was led. Every now and then, Lou felt a limb brush past her so she knew they were in a wooded area. She felt that they had been riding about an hour or so when they finally stopped. She felt Emma get pulled off. She felt hands on her as they pulled her down. She fought and tried to kick. The man held her tighter and started to pull her along. As she fought, her blindfold slipped a little. She could faintly see. They were in the deep woods. She could hear water in the distance. She heard men laughing and talking. They pulled her into an old house. It was dusty and full of cobwebs. As she was taken upstairs, she tried to look at as much as possible. She noticed the stairs led straight to the front door. She noticed two dirty windows on the far wall upstairs. A door opened and she was shoved inside. It was dark. They pulled her blindfold off and slammed the door behind her. She tried to adjust her eyes and look around. It was late afternoon. She looked up. She saw small cracks in the roof allowing some light to come in.

"Lullabell, it's ok. I'm over here." Said Emma

"Emma! We got to figure out how to get away from here. There has to be way out."

"I know. Jimmy and Cody are in here also."

"How are they?! I found Jimmy in the alley and he didn't look good. "

"I found Cody behind the bank. That's how they got us."

"How are we gonna get out of this?"

"I ain't sure yet but it's up to us. The boys ain't faring too well over there."

"How bout Buck? He here?"

"No, ain't seen him."

Lou looked over to make out the outline of Jimmy and Cody in the corner. Think Louise, think.

Teaspoon and Kid walked back to the jail. Buck was laying on the cot asleep in the cell. Ike and Noah were sitting around the desk. They looked up as Teaspoon came in.

"What'd you find?" Asked Noah

"Barnett. They hit him from behind. He said Lou found Jimmy in the alley. That's all he remembers."

'So they got them too.' signed Ike.

"Appears to have."

"I'm gonna kill that bastard when I get my hands on him! He can have the stupid thing! I just want all of them back!" Yelled Kid.

"Kid, now is not the time. Way I figure, he ain't got but bout five men left with him. We got five also. The odds are more in our favor. We will get them back. I just don't want anyone wandering off on their own. Ya got me."

Kid nodded. Buck woke and sat up.

"We were held in a house."

Teaspoon and the boys looked over at Buck.

"What son?"

"We were held in a house. Old, an hour or so off the trail. Two stories. We were put in a room upstairs with no windows. The roof was coming apart letting some light in. I could hear water nearby when we first got there. They came and got Cody first, they kicked him until he didn't fight anymore. Got Jimmy next. He smarted off and tried to pull away. They hit him until he laid still. They took them about an hour fore they came for me. I remember them standing in front of me, then nothing until the creek."

"Well we know they brought Cody and Jimmy to town. Used em to get to Emma and Lou."

"Think about this Teaspoon, they took them about an hour fore Buck. Buck heard water that night they first got there. The house must be at least an hour outside of town. Should be close to the creek if they got Buck there so fast."

'There was a house out there. Family moved a year ago. Remember them.' signed Ike excited.

"I do Ike. The Hamilton family. They moved east. Never sold the place."

"Bet my last dollar, that's where they are." Said Noah.

"We got to consider all this. Do this right."

"I'm going to have a look." Said Kid

"No, Noah you go. Kid, he will be wanting to deal with you so we can't take the chance of you getting caught."

"I'll go." Said Buck standing.

"Buck, you can't. You got to rest up first."

"I'm going."

"Alright boys. Wait til morning, get some more rest Buck. Watch yourselves. We will be waiting for your return."

Noah and Buck headed out in the direction of the old homestead the following morning. They stopped and tied their horses about a half mile from the home. As they neared, Buck closed his eyes and listened. He heard the water. He smelled the scent of the woods.

"Noah, this is the right place."

"How do you know?"

"I heard the water. Smelled the woods. This is it." Buck whispered.

Buck led the way closer. The house became visible in the distance. It was old, white, and two stories. Men were milling around here and there. Buck nodded to Noah.

"We were held on the second floor."

"We got to head back. Let Teaspoon know."

"Let's go this way. I want to get a quick look around." Buck said as he skirted around the edge of the clearing.

Noah followed as they made their way around. Just as they neared the back of the house, Noah tripped over a small stump and fell causing a loud rustling. He looked up to Buck, eyes wide. They heard voices and footsteps coming closer. Noah jumped back to his feet.

"Run for it!" Said Buck

Noah and Buck rushed through the trees. They could hear the men running behind them. Shots began hitting around them. They ran farther. They were almost to the horses. Noah felt something hit his shoulder, he lost his footing and fell. Buck turned back to him.

"Go Buck! Let Teaspoon know!" Yelled Noah.

Buck had no choice as the men were closing in. He heard them yelling at Noah as he mounted his horse and galloped back toward town. Noah's shoulder was killing him. He heard the men yelling, felt them grab his arms and flip him over.

"We had us a spy fellas. Who else was with you?" One said as he kicked Noah.

"No one just me." Said Noah grasping his arm.

"Take him and put him with the rest. I'll tell Colton. He ain't gonna be happy."

Noah felt himself being picked up and carried. He saw the house come into his view. They went right in and upstairs. A door opened and they tossed him inside. He fell to the floor and slid across. The door slammed behind them and the room became dark. Noah laid still listening. Someone came over and knelt beside him. He looked up to faintly see Emma and Lou.

"Noah? What the hell?" Asked Lou.

"Lord Noah, you've been shot." Exclaimed Emma.

"I'm ok, just my shoulder."

"Noah, they didn't tie your hands!" Said Lou

"Y'all are all tied?"

"Decided to come join the fun?" Mumbled Jimmy from his corner.

"Jimmy? Cody here too?"

"Yeah I'm here." Wheezed Cody.

"Lou, let's see if we can somehow rip some of my skirt. We need to stop the bleeding." Said Emma

Lou turned backwards and grabbed a handful of Emma's long skirt. Emma pulled as Lou held on. She ripped off a bottom portion. She backed over to Noah. Emma came over as well.

"Here Noah, put pressure on it." Said Lou

Noah gritted his teeth as he pushed the cloth onto his shoulder.

"Buck went to let Teaspoon know. They know where we are." Said Noah.

"Noah, think you can untie us?" Asked Jimmy

"That would be great." Said Cody his eyes still closed.

"Yeah I think I can. Come over here."

Jimmy turned and got on his knees. He made his way over to Noah and turned around. Noah fumbled with the ropes until he finally had him loose.

Jimmy sat on his knees groaning as he moved his arms forward.

"Shit, it never felt so good to be able move your arms." He said as he fell flat on his back for a moment.

Jimmy eased his way up and made his way over to the others. One by one, he untied them.

"We got to come up with a plan. We need to get out of here." Said Jimmy

"Jimmy honey, I don't know if any of you boys will be able to make a run for it, the shape y'all are in." Said Emma

"We can't just sit here any longer, we got to try." Said Cody

"I'm ok, just a little off balance, Emma. I think I can make it." Said Jimmy

"We should wait." Said Noah

"Why? We need to help Teaspoon, help us." Said Lou

"They will be coming soon." Said Noah, as he leaned his head back.

"Then we will be ready." Said Jimmy as Lou nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Buck came rushing back to the Marshal's office. Kid saw Buck riding up.

"Something's wrong." He said as he met him at the door.

"Where the hell is Noah?" Asked Teaspoon

"They found us. They started shooting, Noah got hit in the shoulder. They got him."

"Damnit. At least we know where they are."

'They will be ready for us now.' signed Ike.

"We've been waiting and haven't gotten any more letters. I ain't waiting any longer. I got to do something." Said Kid

"You're right Kid. It's time to make our presence known. This is how we gonna do it." Teaspoon said as they all sat down to go over their plan.

Lou sat inside the door and listened. Emma was busy tending her boys. Noah's shoulder was still bleeding. There was no exit wound so she knew the lead was still in there. His eyes were now closed as he tried to deal with the pain. Cody sat against the far wall. His leg was now swollen from the knee down. Emma tried to clean the wound some with water from the canteen that was tossed in yesterday along with Noah. He felt warm to the touch and sweat dotted his brow. He needed help as she knew he was getting infection. Jimmy sat in the corner. Head back, eyes closed. He wasn't asleep though as he was listening to every sound. The wound to his thigh actually looked good. It was deep but it looked better than the other boy's. His face was black and blue. They haven't fed him anything since they had him. He wouldn't admit it but the weakness had to be taking him over. Lou watched Emma go to each one trying to soothe them. She just sat and listened to the sounds coming from downstairs.

Teaspoon, Kid, Ike, and Buck came upon the house. They looked at the comings and goings. Five men in all plus Colton, wherever he was.

"Sure you feel up to this Buck?" Asked Teaspoon

"I'm fine. Let's get to it."

Teaspoon nodded as Buck and Ike went around to another side. One of the men walked over to tree line. He watched for Buck.

"There he goes." Whispered Kid as he saw Buck let loose his arrow. The man fell.

"Four more." Said Teaspoon.

Another man sat alone on the edge of the porch smoking. Buck let loose another arrow. The man fell off the side.

"Three more." Said Kid.

Two men came outside. They saw the man on the ground off the side of the porch. Before Buck could get a shot, they both ran inside yelling.

"Here we go." Said Teaspoon

Colton and his men barricaded themselves on the first floor.

"Couldn't wait huh?!" Yelled Colton

"It's time this was over!" Yelled Kid back.

"It can all be over if you just give me the piece that you ripped! Give it to me and you can have them all!"

"You let them go first!"

"Here we go again. No trust at all."

"I have to see them first!"

"I will let one go and you hold up the cloth!"

"Two!"

"Sorry, you get one for now, unless that ain't good enough for you!"

"Ok, they make it all the way to me and I'll show it to you!"

Colton nodded at one of his men. He ran upstairs. Lou heard the yelling and the rushed steps heading their way.

"Teaspoon's here! Someone's coming." She whispered.

Jimmy opened his eyes and nodded at Lou. Emma ran and got between Cody and Noah. The door shoved open. The man went over and grabbed Emma. She fought and tried to pull away. Lou rushed over to help her. She put herself between Emma and the man. She kicked and fought him. He slapped her hard, knocking her down. He turned and began to pull Emma out the door. Jimmy slowly got to his feet.

"Hey, that ain't how you treat a lady." He yelled.

The man spun around as Jimmy rushed him with what little strength he had left. The man let go of Emma as Jimmy collided with him. They both fell out the door onto the landing at the top of the stairs. Lou ran to Emma. She helped her up and they ran over to try to help Cody and Noah up.

"Time to go boys!" Yelled Emma as she grabbed Cody.

Lou grabbed Noah and helped him stand. Colton heard Jimmy and the man crash to the floor upstairs. He turned his attention to them.

"What the fuck is going on up there?"

The other men looked up as well. Teaspoon noticed that something had their attention.

"Something's going on Kid! Nows our chance!"

Buck and Ike had skirted very close to the front of the house. One man stood near a window. Ike shot him. Teaspoon and Kid had began to rush the door as Colton and the other man turned around and began firing. Teaspoon and the boys had to stop their approach to take cover. Jimmy and the man were fighting on the top floor. The man got the upper hand on a weakened Jimmy. He pulled him up and hit him over and over. Jimmy was able to push him against the railing of the stairs. The man overpowered him again, slamming him into the wall. Lou, Noah, Emma, and Cody were trying to get by and down the stairs. The gunfire continued. Colton looked up and saw them trying to come down.

"Burn it to the ground!" He screamed.

The man beside him lit the lanterns and tossed them at the bottom of the stairs. The fire started spreading and branched out onto the walls. Lou and Emma stopped at the top of the stairs unsure of where to go. The man hit Jimmy again, and pushed him, running toward the railing. Jimmy tried to hold his ground but his dizziness had started taking him over. The man managed to push him onto the railing. It dug in his back. He put his hands around the man's neck, trying to do anything but all his strength had gone. Lou noticed and ran from Noah over to Jimmy. She only took two steps before the railing gave way. Jimmy and the man fell to the bottom floor.

"Jimmy!" Screamed Lou and Emma at the same time.

Colton saw the men fall. His man was dead. The other he didn't care either way. Neither one moved. Colton fled out the front door. His man right behind him. As he hit the porch running, his only man left was firing at Teaspoon. Teaspoon returned fire, killing the man. Colton ran toward the trees. Kid stepped out from the side and fired. Colton fell to the ground, clutching the damn quilt.

Kid looked toward the house which was starting to go up in flames.

"Lou! Lou!" He screamed.

He thought he heard yelling coming from the top floor to the side of the house.

"Over here Kid!" Yelled Buck

Kid and Teaspoon ran over. Buck and Ike were looking up to a window. Lou had busted the window and had her head out.

"Lou!"

"Kid we can't go down the stairs! This is our only way out! Please help Jimmy! He fell through the railing! The fire Kid!"

Teaspoon looked around.

"Pull the wagon over boys! I'll see about Jimmy!"

As Buck, Ike, and Kid pulled the wagon around, Teaspoon ran through the front door. Smoke and fire were everywhere. Pieces of roof were falling. He covered his nose and ran farther inside. He found the stairs. The fire was all over the floor. He walked to the side of them and tripped over something. He felt it. It was a person. He pulled them up to his face. It wasn't Jimmy. He kept going. He felt another person. He pulled them up close to his face. It was his boy. His eyes running water, he pulled Jimmy to the door. He pulled him out and across the porch onto the ground. Teaspoon fell back coughing. He gathered his breath and ran back to his other boys. Noah was perched on the window sill and fell down onto the wagon. He yelled as he jarred his shoulder. They pulled him out. They put Cody up next. He fell down onto his legs. He screamed in pain as his leg gave way. They pulled him out to the ground beside Noah. Emma came and hopped down. She landed on her feet and fell to her behind. She climbed out. Lou came out last. She didn't hesitant as she leapt down landing on her feet easily. They then pulled the wagon away from the house.

Teaspoon ran back around to Jimmy. He wasn't moving. Teaspoon shook him. Kid and Buck came over.

"He ok?" Asked Kid

"Ain't sure. He fell kinda hard." Answered Teaspoon.

"He looks like he hit his head." Said Buck

"Jimmy? Come on son."

They shook him. Emma and Lou came over.

"Jimmy honey, please open your eyes." Said Emma.

Jimmy heard their voices. He tried to open his eyes. He took a breath and started coughing. Teaspoon and Kid grabbed his arms and pulled him up. He coughed until he finally could catch his breath. He looked in everyone's faces.

"We make it out?"

"We did Jimmy, yes we did!" Said Emma as she hugged him tight. Ike brought Noah over and went back to get Cody. They all watched as the big house was consumed in flames.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

The riders loaded the wagon with all the injured. Cody, Noah, and Jimmy in the back along with Lou and Emma. They hitched Teaspoon's horse up to it and started the trek home. After pulling up at the station, Kid went for Doc Barnes. He went to Noah first. He removed the lead and stitched him best he could. He gave him something for pain and now he was fast asleep. He cleaned and wrapped Cody's ankle. He thought that once his fever broke, that he should be fine. But it would be a while before he would be able to put any weight on it. He checked the bruising on his chest and back from the kicks he had received. He said he was lucky, he didn't appear to have any broken ribs. He went to Jimmy last. He cleaned the wound on his thigh and wrapped it tight. He cleaned the gash on the back of his head from the fall and wrapped his head. Jimmy was black and blue from head to toe from the beatings but nothing was broken. He would just be sore as hell for quite a while. All in all, they were lucky. Doc finished his rounds and left them in Emma's care. As they fell asleep, Kid and Lou made their way onto the porch.

"I can't really believe all this just happened." Said Lou

"I really can't either. I just don't understand."

"They kept talking about some map. Must have been an important one."

Kid walked over to Katy and pulled the quilt out of his saddlebag.

"What?! You have it!"

"Yeah, took it off Colton after I shot him."

They held it up and looked. Teaspoon walked outside after making sure his boys were ok. He saw them looking at it.

"Thought we lost it in the fire."

"Colton had it in his hand when I shot him."

"I see."

"Don't look like much of nothing." Said Lou.

"Honestly that looks like the big river that flows through the valley." Said Buck as he walked up behind them.

"Ya think so?" Asked Kid.

"Yeah, I really do. Those patterns sewn on here in odd places look to be landmarks."

"I think you're on to something Buck." Said Teaspoon.

"Shall we go see?" Asked Lou excited.

"Why not, let's see what caused all this." Said Kid

The next morning, Kid, Lou, Buck, and Ike set out on their treasure hunt. It took them several hours to keep stopping and studying the odd patterns. It led them to a big old oak. The tree twisted and turned from years of life. Kid walked up to it. He looked at the back. There was a hollow. He carefully felt inside. There was a box. He pulled it out and carried it to the others. They looked at each other and opened it together. On the top was the deed to over a hundred acres. Under the deed was cash. A lot of it. They all froze and looked at each other. They sat and took the money out. It looked to be around five thousand dollars. Under the money was a picture. On the picture was a younger version of the old man that Kid had helped. Beside him must have been his wife. Kid flipped it over.

"To the young people that I deemed worthy of this gift. As I said, when the time is right, gaze upon the quilt and you will find what your future holds. May you go forth and be blessed."

Kid looked at the others. They all smiled. They had been put through hell and made it back. They were a family binded together strong and their strength would bless them forever.

"Let's head back. Time for some good news for a change." Said Kid

"We have been wondering what was gonna happen to us after the express ended. I was afraid we would never see each other again." Said Lou.

"Maybe this can help keep us together." Said Kid.

The riders turned back toward home. The old man watched them from a distance. He had indeed made a good choice. Family must always stick together. Strength and love is the glue that should hold them. He just helped them out a little. He smiled and turned to his mule.

"Come on you lazy bastard. Time for us to get going."

He took one last look over his valley. It was the land of dreams.

The End


End file.
